


Put It Into Words

by Nostalgia-in-Starlight (UniverseEndingParadox)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd Person, College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseEndingParadox/pseuds/Nostalgia-in-Starlight
Summary: You are in love.





	Put It Into Words

You hear it first in the silence -- the crackle of a fire that has long since simmered in the glowing embers of your heart. It’s four in the morning...dark still, but bright enough for light to have faded away the stars. You wake between one breath and the next, body relaxed and sleep-warm. The room is quiet around you, the silence intimate rather than oppressive, the darkness and silken sheets comforting. You’re not sure what has pulled you from slumber, but as your eyes drift inexorably to the figure next to you, it feels as though you’ve woken up not _from_ a dream, but _to_ one. 

He’s propped up on an elbow, body aligned to yours, a strange look on his face. There’s something in his eyes you can’t name, a sheen to them you’ve never seen before. And you know the strong set of his jaw and the exact color of his eyes better than anyone else. 

“What is it?” You ask, moving to mirror his position, watching him as he watches you with that _look_. That expression you can’t place. “Dai?”

He doesn’t answer right away, but you wait, holding his gaze steadily even as your heart begins to race. When he finally speaks, each word slow and carefully pronounced, it sounds almost like disbelief, yet not at all like doubt. 

“You’re my best friend.” The low, achingly familiar timber of his voice infuses you with a warmth you don’t know how to describe. His hand finds yours in the space between your bodies and squeezes tight. You think you understand what he’s trying to say. Even though you yourself have yet to give it a name.

Outside, beyond the cracks in the curtains, dawn is breaking across the city. But the sunrise is right here in your chest.

~o~

A few months ago, you were so afraid.

When you’d said goodbye in the train station you were terrified that this fledgling thing between you would end before it could truly take flight. 

You’d waited too long, both of you, to gift it wings. 

With only the last few weeks of high school and the time between that and leaving for college to grow, you’d thought it was too fragile a thing to survive 360 kilometers apart. 

When your train had pulled into the station that night in April, its presence had felt like an ending. And despite his promise to you ringing in your ears, fear had sat heavy in your heart and you had cried silently all the way to Tokyo. It was not _him_ that you didn't believe in. It was yourself.

There were so many new people out there waiting for his attention. You didn’t believe you were enough to make him stay.

~o~

Months later, you wish you could reach back in time and tell your old self that faith is a funny thing.

You’re here in Sendai for the weekend. It’s the first time you’ve seen each other since college started. He meets you at the station wearing the same jacket he was wearing when the two of you said goodbye. 

The sight of it sets your anxious heart at ease.

It’s reassuring, in a way, that despite being in a new city and having been through months of new experiences apart, he’s still the same boy that you’ve known since the first day of high school. Slightly taller, maybe; definitely more heavily muscled than before. His smile, when he sees you, sets your whole being on fire. The whole world fades and your body tenses with the need to run to him. Only a shred of dignity holds you back. 

This time you’ve spent apart has only made you closer. 

All the days you’ve spent texting incessantly and all the weeks you’ve spent talking on the phone late at night has made you start to believe in the promise he’d made to you months ago. The one he whispered in your ear as you clung to him so desperately, fingers twisted in the worn fabric of his volleyball jacket. The one his voice broke on -- and he’d held you so tight because even with the reassurances he’d whispered to you and kissed into your skin, he, too, was afraid to let you go.

~o~

The conversation is easy, still, between you; and his hand at the small of your back as you peer curiously around at the city is the most natural thing in the world. You’re practically fused together the whole weekend. You held hands when you walked together out of the station the day before… and you’ve spent every possible moment since doing so. It soothes something in you to find that you still fit together as if you’ve never been apart. His grip on your hand is firm but gentle in the way he always is to you. And in the lull of conversations, you can’t help but stare at him in wonder.

You kiss on the sidewalk on the way back to his apartment. Overhead, the setting sun is painting the sky in pastels. You still don’t understand how he manages to make you feel so special when he holds you like this. Like you’re the most important thing in the world. Like you’re the _only_ thing that matters to him.

And you feel it, then, on the way to his new home, your fingers entwined with his. This thing you haven’t yet put into words.

~o~

You see it, too, at night with the lights out. You’re swaying together to some song in his head as you both quell the lingering laughter from chasing each other around in the too-small apartment and play-wrestling like idiots (like the kouhai you used to corral together) in the light of the refrigerator. You’re so happy. You feel like your heart has never felt so full.

You see it again, this thing you can’t yet name, with the lights out and under covers when he kisses you goodnight. His body is curled protectively around your back, holding you so close as you snuggle back further into his warmth. You never feel safer than when you are with him like this. He is your shelter and your ground. You think his parents must’ve had foresight when they named him ‘big earth’.

~o~

He tells you your parents also had foresight when they named _you_. You are his strength. You are his support.

~o~

You’re sitting at the counter in his tiny kitchen, wearing a too-big sweater that you’d stolen out of his closet earlier because you like the way it hangs off your body and the way it smells just like him. Your hands are wrapped around the mug of coffee brewed just for you and stirred with two creams and a sugar, exactly how you like it. Its color matches the color of your eyes. Or so he’d said when he’d handed it over with a chaste kiss to your lips, his strong hands unspeakably gentle over yours around the mug. He’s so good and sweet and unabashedly romantic, this boy of yours. He makes you feel like the luckiest person in the world. He makes you feel like the most treasured person in the world.

When he turns away to make breakfast, your cheeks are still warm with a blush and you hide your hopelessly adoring smile behind the mug. Your eyes linger on the broad, sturdy lines of his shoulders as he moves around the tiny space, confident and sure. And when he inevitably turns to look back at you, eyes alight with happiness and contentment, you think it’s time to finally let go of all your fears and all your ghosts.

You’ve believed, always, in him.

Now you believe, too, in yourself.

~o~

Sunday morning.

The small blue suitcase you brought with you sits packed and ready to go by the door. It’s not long before your train will take you back to Tokyo and the minutes are ticking by all too loudly in the back of your mind. You know now and have accepted, that these goodbyes will always hurt. 

But you are not afraid anymore. 

Before, you were afraid to kindle the embers. Now that you’ve heard it in the silence in between night and morning, and felt its blaze in the way he holds you close, this fire in your heart will not die. 

You love him. 

You’re in love with him. 

And somehow it’s everything you needed to turn faith into certainty.

You tell Daichi this, later, when the two of you are standing once again on a train platform to say goodbye. You watch the quiet surprise on his face shift to pure, unadulterated joy. His smile is so bright that for a second you feel blinded. You grin back just as fiercely when his arms come around you and you loop yours around his neck. 

“Koushi,” he breathes, forehead pressed to yours, your name the most precious thing on his lips. “Say it again.”

You do. 

You love him. Irrevocably. 

He is the captain of your heart.

~o~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...super late to the fandom and this is my first time writing for this pair. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
